To Be Happy
by xDarion'sKeeperx
Summary: Sally Jackson died when Percy was 5 years old.Gabe took all of his anger out on his 'son'.When Percy stumbles into Camp at age 9, a secret is uncovered.Percy was brutally abused and is terrified of men.Can he find a home?All he wants is to be happy.


Chapter 1

A summer meeting had been called to determine the meaning of recent events. All over the globe, rainfall was up 3% and some of the largest waves ever recorded were crashing onto the shores of various places.

And Poseidon refused to remove his head from his hands.

Zeus addressed this, "Poseidon! You're behavior is unacceptable. Give the reason now."

It was an order. That was the only reason Poseidon complied, lifting his head. The council gasped. Rimming his eyes was a steady stream of red, accompanied by wet marks running down his face. It was obvious he had been crying for some time.

Demeter broke the silence. "Wha—what happened, brother?"

"My…my son…he…" Poseidon said, his voice cracking in the middle before he broke down again, quietly sobbing into his arms.

Dionysus finished for him, looking quite a bit distraught, which was odd for the god. "A couple days ago Poseidon's son wandered into camp borders and Poseidon appeared in the big house to claim him. When the boy walked in…I don't know, it was like he was instantly paralyzed with fear. The way he looked at us…it was pure fear. He didn't advance or talk, just stood frozen in place. Poseidon went forward and started to talk. The boy did nothing, remaining in the same position, but when Poseidon reached out to him, he flattened himself further into the wall and flinched away, as if he expected to be hit. I joined Poseidon and we both took another step forward and the boy fainted. Just dropped. We put him in the infirmary and Poseidon started to change him. As soon as he took off the boy's shirt…the _scars_. There's not an inch of flesh unmarked. And they're all terrible, nasty scars. There—there are scars from belts and knives and _whips_. I can't imagine the _pain_ that boy went through. And the kid is severely malnourished. It appears he hasn't eaten in maybe a week and a half. But the worst part, oh gods the worst…that boy's been…been raped."

He had to take a moment to collect himself. He may not like kids, but by no means did he think this was _right_.

Running a hand over his face, he shakily continued, "And not only that but multiple times. I can't imagine how many times, the evidence, it's horrific. And his wrists and ankles have scars from chains and it looks like he's been gagged numerous times. And Poseidon says the kid's only 9. It looks like this treatment has been going on for about _four_ years. What kind of sick, twisted mortal would do that to a _child_ escapes me. Anyway, when he woke up, it was about 3 in the morning. We told him where his cabin was and what times meals were from the other side of the room. Every time we got closer, the boy flinched again as if he were expecting a hit. He scurried out of there extremely fast but hasn't come out of the cabin since. I've sent campers over to check on him, but he'll only open the door to girls, and only a little at that. Besides, they can't get in without permission from Poseidon or the boy. If I sent a male, well, I had someone watch through a window. He'd look through the door then hide in the farthest corner of the room where he curled up under a bed. I don't know what to do. He's been locked up and hasn't eaten for the days he's been there, not to mention the days before."

The entire room was shocked. They knew their kids had hard lives, but to be a victim of abuse this terrible was unheard of.

Even Zeus looked sympathetic. He reached out and said, "Brother, I am sorry, but please, stop the floods. I will see to it that the boy is taken care of, but we can't risk the mortals noticing something."

Poseidon nodded and the room was quiet for a moment, interrupted by Demeter. "Where will the boy go? He will not return to his house, but he is not doing well at the camp. I believe he has a very strong aversion to males. That doesn't leave many options."

Hephaestus spoke, "We could send him to a boarding school for girls, though I'm not sure any school would take a boy, even under the circumstances."

"He'll come with me."

At once all the other heads in the room snapped to the speaker.

Poseidon incredulously said, "_You_? Why would you of all people take in my _son_?"

Artemis replied with a determined expression. "Because he's done nothing wrong. Because there's no way he could possibly be what I hate boys for. Because he has nowhere else to go."

At once, Poseidon was kneeling at her throne, repeating, whispering, "Thank you…"

Artemis nodded, but did not reply.

Zeus adjourned the meeting shortly after.

~~At The Hunt's Camp~~

Artemis called her hunters after the she returned from the abruptly-called meeting.

Taking a deep breath, she announced, "Girls, I have called you together to announce a soon-to-be new member of the Hunt. His name is Percy Jackson."

Petitions and outcrys erupted from the mouths of the girls.

One boldly called out, "A _boy_? This is no place for _boys_! Please, don't bring him here!"

Finally, Artemis quieted the chatter and said, "That's enough! He's coming here no matter what. Do you think I would usually bring a boy here? No! This boy has nowhere else to go! We are the only ones who could possibly care for him."

"What's so wrong with him that we have to take him in?"

Artemis glared over the crowd. "This boy has nothing wrong from him, I'm sure. It's what's happened to him. He cannot stay at Camp Half-Blood and will never go back to where he came from."

"Just ship him back to his home!"

"Listen! This boy has no home! And he will never have one unless there are no other males around him!"

The group was finally silent. Hayley, one of the more timid girls, broke it by saying, "Lady Artemis, why is it that he cannot be around males? And why can he not return to where he came from?"

"This is private, but I sense you will never accept the boy if I do not tell you. The boy is only 9 years old and has had a harder life than 95% of you. He…he has scars from being beaten viciously. His ankles and wrists show he has been chained to something for long hours, struggling against the bonds. He's been gagged before. He hasn't eaten in week over a week and is severely malnourished. He is terrified of being in the presence of a male. He will literally faint. But most of all…the boy has been raped multiple times."

There were gaps and regretful eyes pointed to the ground. Some of them knew the pain of beatings. Some had even been bound and gagged before, but none of them had ever been abused to horribly.

Seeing that the girls understood her, Artemis walked behind a tent and teleported away.

~~At Camp Half-Blood~~

Artemis, already having got permission to enter the cabin by Poseidon, knocked on the door to the 3rd cabin.

She heard the shuffling of a chair being pushed in front of the doorway, then it being moved out of the way and the door opened a little bit.

"Percy?"

The little boy stared. "H-how do you know me?"

Artemis squatted, still in her 20-year-old form. "Percy, I am Artemis. I have come to ask if you would accept an offer I would like to make."

The boy looked suspicious. It didn't sound good. "What kind of offer?"

"Percy, can I come in? This offer is only for you and I don't want anyone to listen in."

Percy stumbled back a few steps back in shock. He wanted to say no but he felt that 'Artemis' was to be trusted. That she didn't want to hurt him.

Carefully, he undid the locks and let her in. They went to sit in the living area that had a few chairs. Since there were only two bunks, there was plenty of space.

Artemis took a deep breath and said, "Percy, I am the goddess Artemis. I have a group that travels around the country fighting monsters. It's called the Hunt. I would like you to join."

Scenes rushed through Percy's mind. A roommate beating him senseless. Being raped…again. Hurting all over. No one knowing. No one caring. Not being able to eat. He shook his head as hard as was possible.

Artemis, sensing what his opposition was about, told him, "This group I have only accepts girls. There is not one male there. The girls have a strong aversion to them, much like you do. Some of them have been treated the same way you were. They are now happy and healthy. We could give you a home, Percy. A place with friends. A…family. You will be the only boy to ever been allowed in the Hunt. The girls already agreed."

Percy had to think for awhile. Was it possible? Could he live without someone trying to hurt him? Could he have a family?

Eventually, he nodded, still slightly unsure. Artemis smiled brilliantly and held out her arm. "Grab by arm and close your eyes, I'll take you there now."

He did as he was told and was launched into a new life. Hopefully, a life of happiness and a life of love.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Yeah, I know it's brutal, but it's part of the story. And yes, I'm working on Rise and Escape and Saving Luke and Dying For You. But this was just something I had to write. The next chap for Rise is almost out, Escape is over half done, Dying For you is half done and Saving Luke is a quarter. <strong>

**Cool? Please, please reveiw! I beg of you! Please!**

**Forever,**

**xDarion'sKeeperx**


End file.
